1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to heat pump conversion systems and, more particularly, to heat pump conversion systems for use with electric furnaces.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Reverse cycle operation of heat pump cooling or air conditioning systems to produce heat for space heating or defrosting is known, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos.
3,004,399 -- Keller PA2 3,060,698 -- Felter PA2 3,111,009 -- Maudlin PA2 3,132,490 -- Schmidt PA2 3,365,902 -- Nussbaum PA2 3,777,508 -- Imabayashi, et al. PA2 3,779,031 -- Akiyama, et al.
Such heat pump reversing or conversion systems have not as yet met with full acceptance in that they merely offer a different manner of heating rather than fulfilling their potential as an additional heat source to be combined with a heat generating system of a different type. Furthermore, conventional heat pump conversion systems have not provided sufficient protection against adverse operating conditions thereby permitting such systems to undergo failures which could be avoided.